


[podfic] Hold On To The Memories (I Will Hold On To You)

by Annapods



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art Welcome, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-Trade, Tyson Jost as Voice of Reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:10:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21632590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Alexander helps JT move into his new apartment. Upon unboxing the items he brought, he also opens up about some of his feelings, too.00:21:20 :: Written byBinchmarner.
Relationships: J. T. Compher/Alexander Kerfoot
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	[podfic] Hold On To The Memories (I Will Hold On To You)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [binchmarner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/binchmarner/gifts).
  * Inspired by [hold on to the memories (i will hold on to you)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20487632) by [binchmarner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/binchmarner/pseuds/binchmarner). 

### Podfic files:

**[Internet archive](https://archive.org/details/hrpfholdontothememoriesiwillholdontoyou):**  
Mp3 and wav files for download and streaming as well as the html text and the cover art in png and svg formats if applicable.  
See the side of the page (“download options”) for the different formats/files and for download. The mp3 file will be under “VBR MP3”.

**[Google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1yKIH5hTNBt764WQzS0XltR2EYunLLE6b):**  
Mp3 files for download and streaming.

**Browser streaming:**  


### Notes:

This was recorded for Binchmarner’s birthday. Happy birthday! And thanks for giving blanket permission to podfics!

### Feedback:

**Contact info:**  
[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson), [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/), [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/), email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com). She or they pronouns, I’m Anna or Annapods. 

**What to say:**  
I’d love to hear from you! Be it a single word or emoji, a loooong essay on your thoughts and feelings, recs for things to read or listen to that you think I might like, meta of all kinds, gentle call-outs, an audio recording of your reactions, etc.

Please avoid criticism of the “this is what I think you should do” variety, though, as I’m not looking for a beta and anyway, that’s something that gets negociated first. Unless I directly asked for it in my endnotes, please rephrase that to “this is how I, personally, felt while experiencing this work”, and be ready for me to not take it into account.

I might not answer quickly (as in, it… could take me a few months…) but I will eventually!  
  
---


End file.
